1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inner surface fiber affixation system and to a process for producing fiber optic hydrophone sensor mandrels.
2. Description of Related Art
Previously, fiber optic hydrophone sensors have been assembled by affixing the optical fibers to the external surface of a rigid mandrel. The disadvantage to having the fiber wound on the outside of the mandrel is that the fiber is exposed to the environment and may be susceptible to damage.